deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto
'''Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto '''is a what-if? Toshiki Overlord Death Battle. And The 2nd Episode From Second Season. The Previus Episode Is Sephiroth Vs Hakumen And The Next Episode is Litchi Faye-Ling Vs Ivy Valentine Description Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh! The two icons anime card games, will face off in battle death. Will Aichi take the title of king of the games has yugi or end like the others ?. Interlude (cues Invader Jim-Johnston) Wiz: When the world is in danger, under any threat and all else fails, you can always rely on one of the deadliest weapons in history. Boomstick: Card games, of course, and these two fighters are experts in it. Wiz: Aichi Sendou Leader of Team Q4 and Vanguard of the Royal Paladins Boomstick: And Yugi Muto the Duel Monsters King of games He's Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Aichi Sendou (cues Cardfight Vanguard- Opening 1 Instrumental) Wiz: Sometimes you do not know the surprises that life can give you . Boomstick: Like having a first bad day of school, go home beaten wanting to mourn, then a weird guy gets in front of you and gives you a card of a legendary knight, which undoubtedly would initiate a new history of anime -based cards. Wiz: This is the case of Aichi Sendou Boomstick: You mean the guy who fell in love with an Idol, and you're jealous because she likes him back? Wiz: I'm not jealous, just thought that someone like Kourin would notice someone of my fame, as a presenter in a series where fictional characters fight called Death Battle . Boomstick:........ Wiz: Ok , can we go ? Background * Age: 16 * Birthday: 6 June * Ocuppation: Studient * Leader Of Team Q4 * Champion Of Asian Circuit And Vanguard National Tournament * User of the card Blaster Blade Wiz: After Receiving his first card from Toshiki Kai. Aichi Sendou began building his Royal Paladin Deck to face him a Vanguard battle Boomstick: But Kai went and moved somewhere else and Aichi had to wait a few years and then the school bully would steal his card eager to have a fight with Kai. (Cues Cardfight Vanguard Openinng 6 Instrumental) Wiz: Aichi has played with the Royal and Gold Paladin for most of his time Cardfighting. Boomstick: But also used Shadow Paladin and Link Joker for a bit. Wiz: Although the Deck we will use is the Royal Paladin . Aichi uses them in both the anime and manga , so it is the most reasonable option . Boomstick: The Royal Paladin are the greatest military clan in the United Sanctuary. They faithfully serve the king and protect the nation from many threats . Wingal Little Sage, Marron Blaster Blade King of Knights, Alfred Soul Saver Dragon Harmonics Messiah Yugi Muto (cues Yu-Gi-Oh! Opening 1-Instrumental) Wiz: 3,000 years ago there was a Pharaoh named Atem . The defeat still be called Zorc Necrophades. Boomstick: The sealed his soul with that of zorc's in the Millennium Puzzle, scattering his memories to protect and prevent Zorc from returning again. The Millennium Puzzle shattered and was buried in the tomb of Pharaoh . Wiz. Then in our era it was discovered by solomon moto who gave it to his grandson Yugi to solve . Boomstick: Yugi solved the puzzle, and released Atem . From here he began the story of the first anime -based card game. (cuesPassionate Duelist Theme) Background * Height: 153 * weight: 42 kg * Aka: The King Of Games * Birth: June 4 * Blood Type: AB * Favortie Flood: Hamburger Wiz: Yugi 's story begins whit his friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner . Boomstick: The latter being a useless... Wiz: HUM,HUM, As I said , Yugi and his friends went to his grandfathers cardshop to see his rarest card The Blue-eyes, white dragon. Boomstick: That name sure is Original, but they were not the only ones to go to see the card , a billionaire guy, Seto Kaiba who was once considered to be the best duelist in the world also went to see the card. Then when he saw that is was the card he had been looking for he immediately offered Solomon the chance to trade many valuable cards and when that didn't work money for the card but solomon turned both offers down enraging Kaiba. Wiz: Well Kaiba got really mad and then in a fit of rage challenged solomon to a game of duel monsters betting their best cards. he beat solomon then proceeded to call Yugi to tell him about it. When he and his frinds got their they found Solomon in bad shape. Kaiba then showed the group the blue-eyes he won from him then tore it up. Boomstick: the little.. Wiz: LANGUAGE, ahem he then proceeded to insult solomon and in a fit of anger Yugi challenged him to a duel he then released the spirit of the pharaoh atem changing his appearance. How does that work? Boomstick: Card anime logic, wiz, lazy card anime logic producers. Yugi clearly won , and since he won against one of the best duelists in the world, was well known and lived through great adventures . Wiz: True, Yugi had great adventures facing great enemies and saving the world. With cards .... It's weird . Boomstick: Wiz clearly , of course, how they made a pokemon card game out of a anime ill never know, even facing street fighter characters in card games were not uncommon . Well Yugi's deck is his best weapon , and with it the cards that it has . Dark Magician (cues Yugioh! Dark Magician Theme) Background * Attack: 2500 * Defense: 2100 * Type: Spellcaster * Attribute: Dark Wiz: The Dark Magician With his apprentice, Dark Magician Girl. They were originally friends of Pharaoh Atem Boomstick: But after he reached the Megazord....Sorry , Zorc Necrophades They magicians kept showing as spirits? Wiz: No, they merged with spirits , in the case of Dark Magician , it merged with the Wizard of Illusions , the real name of the Dark Magician was Mahad Boomstick: That's crazy man Dark Magician Girl Slifer, The Sky Dragon Arsenal: his deck Feats: Beat Seto Kaiba, Pegasus, Marik, and Gozuburo Kaiba Intermission: Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Baaatttttlllllle. DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'TCG' Theme Death Battle Category:'Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh' Theme Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Toshiki Overlord Season 2